Ruthie and martin,more then friends?
by rockerckick08
Summary: Ruthie and martin have always been best friends.What will happen when they be come more then friends?Ruthie may get to go to londen,for a record deal?


_Ruthie sat on her bed indian style pondering on if she should tell martin about all the unbrotherly feelings she had been having about him latley.After a few minutes of serious thinking her phone ringed. She silently thanked god for taking her out of the thoughts about martin._

_She pulled her selphone out of her pocket and saw it was martin calling.Her face emeidintly lite up.She answerd the phone._

_"Hello?" She smiled and tryed to sound as if she didnt know it was him._

_"Uh hey ruthie.Its me." She tried to keep a serious tone and tried to hold back laughter._

_" Who is this?" She said "Me.Martin" She could here a slight hint of sadness in her voice._

_"i dont think i know a martin. Sorry, bye." Then she hung up the phone knowing he would call back. In 5...4...3...2...1. ring,ring._

_"Hey martin, I know its you I was just trying to to pull your chain." They laughed and then he sighed in relaif. "good.Hey I was thinking. You wanna go catch a movie at the promenade?" He asked with a heavy sigh._

_" Uh sure.When?" She asked while calming her laughter. "Uh now?" he replied. She smiled. "sure I'll be there in about ten minutes. kay?" He smiled. "good cya in a few minutes. Bye bab- Ruthie." then he hung up quickly hoping that sh wouldnt notice that he almost called her Ruthie camden baby_

_Lately he had been getting weird feelings about ruthie.He figured when your best friends with a girl espeishielly one that looked as good as ruthie did. But that was it. Right? _

_Ruthie ran to her closet and pulled out some black hip hugger jeans, a green tank top and some white flip flops. She threw them on and applyed some mascara and light pink lip gloss. Then she let her hair down and ran her fingers through her sniny curls.She grabbed her selphone and headed for the promenade._

_A few minutes later ruthie walked up to the bench martin was sitting on. she walked up to him and sat down right next to him but he didnt hear her.He looked like she was in deep thought._

_"Whatcha thinkin about?" She asked whick brought him out of his thoughts. "Um nothin.Hi." he said nervously. "Oh no your not getting off that easy. What were you thinking about? huh? huh? huh?" She said while poking him in the side. "alright,alright" he said throwing his hands up in defeat. "Good do tell." she said in somewhat of a triumpt tone. "I was thinking about...Uh mac." he said slightly pleased with his answer._

_" What about him?" ruthie cheerfully asked. "um he's having girl trouble... Again!" He said hoping she would not notice that he was lying. He was a terrible lyer._

_" uh-huh.Your lying but i'll let it go. For now." she said eying him carefully. He sighed in releif. "good."_

_So what movie do you wanna see? Martin asked as they aproached the ticket booth. "um a scary movie." he_ _looked a little suprised. "wow. uh a scary movie it is. two please." he said slipping some money to the ticket person._

_"here martin." ruthie tryed to give him the money for her ticket. "nah, i got it this time." He wouldnt take her money. "but martin i always pay for my own ticket." he smuiled and theres a first time for every thing."_

_"okay i guess. " then they walked into the theatere together._

_Martin enjoyed the movie so much.probably because ruthie gripped to him and snuggled into his chest at the scary parts._

_"hey martin," he looked over at her. "yeah?" she smiled. "you wanna go out for ice-cream?" he nodded. sure, i'd love that." he said smiling._

_At nine-thirty martin and ruthie walked into the camden house. They walked to the kithen and he grabbed them a bottle of water. They sat at the island and drank in silence for about five minutes._

_"so uh did you have a nice time?" martin asked after a few minutes. she looked at him. "uh, yeah i had a real nice time." he smiled nervously. "good ,good."_

_she stood up and threww her bottle in the recycleing bin. "um good night i guess ." she said. he nodded sadly at her._

_"yea goodnight ruth. i'll uh see you in the morning." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was a little suprised but hugged him back. "bye." she said then ran up the stairs._

I_t was a little strange that they had been friends for almost 2 years and yet they have never hugged. not even once._

_Martin went up to bed a few minutes later.His room was right across from hers and he could here a vey quit song being sang. He loved gher voice so much._

_After about 15 minutes ruthie put her song book and guitar away.she grabbed her diary and wrote all aBOUT her day with martin._

_right as she was finishing her dad knocked on the door and then stuck his head in. "knock knock." he said as he entered her room and sat on the bed across from her._

_"hey dad." ruthie sid as she closed her diary. "hey ruthie.How was the movie?" he asked as he scratched his head. "oh it was uh very nice.How was your day?"_

_"oh it was nice i had dinner with your mom and then went to the church to write my sermon." She smiled at him. "oh thats good. So listen dad i gotta go to bed now cause i have stuff to do tomarrow. You know school and stuff."_

_"oh right.So good night then." She sat up and gave him a hug. "night dad. love you." he walked towards the door and then turned to her.love you too." then he left._

_he stuck his head back in a second later. "oh ruth?" she looked at him. "yeah?" he smiled "a guy named jack called today looking for you." she shot up. "what did you say?" he sighed. "i told him you were out with martin seeing a movie. why?" she laid back down. "no reason.nite dad."_

_Eric left and ruthie soon drifed off to sleep thinking about martin. Not even realizing how much she really liked martin._


End file.
